


Comfort

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment of comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Originally this was going to be something else entirely, and part of a larger fic but now tis just this wee little ficlet.
> 
> As always, my thanks to Pers for the beta.

Bond slipped quietly into the dimly lit hospital room, and crept stealthily over to the bed. He looked down at the woman curled up in a fetal position, and felt his heart ache with the knowledge of how close he’d come to losing her.

Too close.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she whispered, opening her eyes.

He smiled, then crouched down so that he was at eye level with her.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been shot.”

James frowned, and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

“Bond… don’t. It’s not your fault.”

“But it is my fault you’re here, M.”

“You weren’t the one who shot me.”

“No, I’m just the one who kidnapped you, drove you out to the middle of nowhere, with a lack of proper weapons and protection, waiting for a madman to show up to try and kill us.”

“You did what you had to do, what you always do, and what you thought best at the time given the circumstances,” she told him. “You succeeded, 007. Silva is dead. You stopped him.”

“You getting hurt wasn’t part of the deal.”

“It doesn’t matter.” M gave him a sleepy smile. “You saved my life, that’s all that matters. I’m just sorry you had to destroy Skyfall to do it.”

James shook his head. “I don’t care about the house. I never have. But I do care about you.”

M smiled sleepily at him. “And I you, dear boy.”

Resting a hand on the edge of the bed, James leaned in closer. “I don’t think you realize just how much I do care,” he whispered, then pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. She moaned softly, and when she parted her lips, he slipped his tongue inside to deepen the kiss.

They parted after several moments later, both breathless.

“I love you, Olivia,” he told her quietly. “I have for some time.”

“I love you too.”

James leaned in, and they shared another loving kiss, only parting when the need for air became a necessity.

“James…” M cupped his cheek.

“Yes?” He nuzzled his face into her palm.

“Will you hold me?”

James smiled tenderly at her, pressed a kiss to her palm, then climbed to his feet. He moved around the bed, toed off his shoes, then climbed in behind her.

M sighed contentedly as he curled his body around hers, carefully draping his arm around her waist to avoid her healing hip, his other arm curling under their heads. She laced her fingers with his, and drew his hand up, clutching it to her chest between her breasts.

“When I get the all clear from the doctor…” she began.

“I am going to whisk you away to some remote island in the tropics, and make love to you in the middle of a big bed with sapphire blue sheets, and a warm breeze blowing across our naked bodies,” James finished for her, and pressed his growing arousal against her arse. 

M gasped.

“Just so there are no doubts, I do want you, Olivia.”

“James…” She unlaced her fingers from his, and moved his hand so that it was cupping her breast. Her nipple peaked against the heat of his palm. “I want you too,” she told him in a quiet voice.

“Incentive to get better quickly then,” James quipped, giving her breast a gentle squeeze.

“Mmhmm, yes…” M agreed, then yawned.

“Go to sleep, M,” James told her softly.

“You won’t leave?” she asked, yawning again.

“I won’t leave,” James promised.

She hummed happily, and within minutes was sound asleep once again.

James nuzzled his face into her hair, and pressed a loving kiss to her scalp. He could feel her heart beating against his palm as he continued to hold her breast in his hand, and the steady rhythm eased the ache in his heart.

Moments later, James drifted off to sleep with her.


End file.
